Wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth®, among others, provide an easy and convenient way to wirelessly connect one or more devices to a remote host device. For example, multiple input devices can be connected simultaneously to a remote host device using Bluetooth® without the use of additional adapters or cables.
In some examples, wireless technologies may be designed to be operating system (OS) agnostic. For example, regardless of the operating system being run by a host device, the wireless technology may operate using the same commands and functionality. Thus, a wireless keyboard may operate similarly on devices running different operating systems.